In response to the notice of limited competition #NOT-RR-02-004 for competitive supplements to BRIN funded in fiscal year 2001, the UPR as the host institution, with the endorsements of the BRIN-PR Steering Committee and the PR IdeA Committee, submits this multidisciplinary application for a supplement to our existing BRIN Program (P20 RR16470). The long-term goal of the BRIN-PR program is to build an effective PR research base from which will grow a critical mass of investigators submitting competitive research applications. The prime objectives of this supplemental application are: (a) to expand the BRIN-PR network by including two additional institutions, University of Turabo (UT) of the Ana G. Mendez System and the Carlos Albizu University (CAU); (b) to upgrade the existing research space of the High Performance Computer (HPC) facility that hosts the Bioinformatics Core (BC) of BRIN-PR; (c) to acquire specialized shared equipment for researchers in one of the medical schools of the BRIN-PR network; (d) to enhance the connectivity of the non-lnternet2 BRIN-PR institutions to the Bioinformatics Resource Center (BRC) of the BC, and deploy video conferencing units among the BRIN-PR partner institutions; (e) to establish a DNA Sequencing and Multi-locus Genotyping Core facility; and finally (f) to enhance the Scientific Core (SC) of BRIN-PR by establishing a Technology Transfer Travel Award Program (TTTAP) and the Access to Biomedical Electronic Informatics Project. Successful implementation of the proposed activities will significantly enhance the biomedical researchenvironment in BRIN-PR partner institutions, provide a meaningful framework for the development of aneffective biomedical research base, and establish resources to support the development of highly competitive scientists in Puerto Rico.